


Rearrange Time (The World's Against Us)

by tiredperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s05e02 The Big House Pt. 2, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Peraltiago, Possible Character Death, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredperalta/pseuds/tiredperalta
Summary: "They're in a literal race against time.(Neither Santiago or Peralta know it at this point and one of them will die.)"(Set during The Big House Pt 2, in which we don't acknowledge enough that Jake was less than an hour away from being killed by Romero at the exact moment that the squad busted Hawkins.)





	Rearrange Time (The World's Against Us)

They're in a literal race against time.

_(Neither Santiago or Peralta know it at this point and one of them may die.)_

 

In North Carolina, Jake has a mental countdown of one hour, six minutes and thirty seconds until the prison bell rings and Roméro slits his throat.

In Brooklyn, Amy has a mental countdown of one hour, two minutes and eighteen seconds until they can storm Hawkins' hideout and drag her into a cell. 

 

A couple of minutes too late and Hawkins will flee.

The clock ticks. 

An hour left.

Jake walks aimlessly back and forth in his cell. Amy writes wildly, watches Holt make anguished phone calls through his blinds.

 

A couple of minutes too late and Rosa will be thrown up against a wall and punched. 

The clock ticks.

45 minutes left.

Jake looks at the empty bed above his and thinks of Caleb being stabbed. Amy gets into her car and desperately drives. She'll pray to a God she hasn't believed in since childhood to beg that she makes it.

 

A couple of minutes too late and Holt will lose his best detective. Somewhere, distantly, a past-Amy objects and calls herself the best detective.

The clock ticks.

30 minutes left.

Jake bunches his hands into fists, feels his breathing get heavier as he panics. Amy runs three red lights and calls Charles on their comms.

 

A couple of minutes too late and Iggy won't get to meet her uncle.

The clock ticks.

22 minutes left.

Jake writes a letter, thanking Holt and promising Charles. Amy pulls on a kevlar vest and holsters her gun.

 

A couple of minutes too late and Charles will be without a best friend. 

The clock ticks.

16 minutes left.

Jake writes, missing Gina and thinking - crying - about Amy. Amy, unaware, organises the assault team.

 

A couple of minutes too late and Jake will die.

The clock ticks.

8 minutes and 25 seconds left.

Jake takes a breath, places a light kiss on his photo of Amy. Amy bursts through the door, shouting the Miranda Rights.

 

Five minutes until Roméro slits his throat.

Jake's cell door opens and hears Roméro's voice in the courtyard. The guard hauls him through the doorway.

Holt reaches for his phone and calls the commissioner.

 

Four minutes until Roméro slits his throat.

Phones are connected, promises are made.

_"Jacob Peralta and Rosa Diaz will be placed in protective custody until they are freed."_

 

Two minutes until Roméro slits his throat.

A guard runs breathlessly onto the courtyard, spots the long curling hair and orange jumpsuit amidst the endless sea of identical others.

_"They got her, Peralta, come with me."_

 

Jake wordlessly follows.

The clock stops ticking.

 

In North Carolina, Jake is thrown apologetic glances by guards as he wanders, shocked, through the prison corridors.

In Brooklyn, Amy cries. The squad wraps her in a hug as she's told to pack a bag and go to him immediately.

 

_(Time is forever fond of being against them, but for now, it remains beaten.)_

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever write anything other than angst,,, probably not.
> 
> OH, can u leave prompts below I'm gonna start writing quick prompt/challenge pieces with suggestions from u guys whenever i have writers block. thank u!!


End file.
